rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nuthin' But a 'G' Thang
"Nuthin' But a 'G' Thang" è un brano musicale di Dr. Dre. Testo Snoop Dogg e Dr. Dre: One, two, three, and to the four Snoop Doggy Dogg and Dr. Dre is at the door Ready to make an entrance so back on up ('Cause you know we're about to rip shit up) Give me the microphone first so I can bust like a bubble Compton and Long Beach together, now you know you in trouble Ain't nothing but a G thang, baby Two loc'ed out niggas so we're crazy Death Row is the label that pays me Unfadeable so please don't try to fade this (Hell yeah) But um, back to the lecture at hand Perfection is perfected so I'mma let 'em understand From a young G's perspective And before me dig out a bitch, I have to find a contraceptive You never know, she could be earning her man And learning her man and at the same time burning her man Now you know I ain't with that shit, Lieutenant Ain't no pussy good enough to get burnt while I'm up in it (Yeah) And that's realer than Real-Deal Holyfield And now you hookers and hoes know how I feel Well, if it's good enough to get broke off a proper chunk I'll take a small piece of some of that funky stuff Dr. Dre e Snoop Dogg: It's like this and like that and like this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this and like that and like this and uh (Dre, creep to the mic like a phantom) Dr. Dre: Well I'm peeping and I'm creeping and I'm creep-in But I damn near got caught, 'cause my beeper kept beeping Now it's time for me to make my impression felt So sit back, relax and strap on your seat belt You never been on a ride like this before With a producer who can rap and control the maestro At the same time with the dope rhyme that I kick You know and I know, I flow some old funky shit To add to my collection, the selection symbolizes dope Take a toke but don't choke If you do, you'll have no clue On what me and my homie Snoop Dogg came to do Dr. Dre e Snoop Dogg: It's like this and like that and like this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this and who gives a fuck about those? (So just chill till the next episode) Snoop Dogg e Dr. Dre: Falling back on that ass with a hellafied gangsta lean Getting funky on the mic like a old batch of collard greens It's the capital S, oh yes I'm fresh, N-double O-P D-O-double G-Y, D-O-double G, ya see Showing much flex when it's time to wreck a mic Pimping hoes and clocking a grip like my name was Dolomite Yeah, and it don't quit I think they in the mood for some motherfuckin' G shit (Hell yeah) So Dre (What up Dogg?) Gotta give them what they want (What's that, G?) We gotta break 'em off something (Hell yeah) And it's gotta be bumping, city of Compton Dr. Dre: Is where it takes place so when asked, your attention Mobbing like a motherfucker but I ain't lynching Dropping the funky shit that's making the sucker niggas mumble When I'm on the mic, it's like a cookie, they all crumble Try to get close, and your ass'll get smacked My motherfuckin' homie Doggy Dogg has got my back Never let me slip 'cause if I slip then I'm slipping But if I got my Nina then you know I'm straight tripping And I'mma continue to put the rap down, put the mack down And if you bitches talk shit, I'll have to put the smack down Yeah and you don't stop I told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock But I'm never off, always on to the break of dawn C-O-M-P-T-O-N and the city they call Long Beach Putting the shit together Like my nigga D.O.C., no one can do it better Dr. Dre e Snoop Dogg: Like this, that, this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this and who gives a fuck about those? (So just chill till the next episode) Categoria:Canzoni